Musings
by Jaina-Rei
Summary: Set in first seasonbefore Mamoru and Usagi are together. These are some thoughts that they have about each other. UsaMamo
1. Chapter 1: A call for Help

_Before you ask no I haven't abandoned my multi-chap Fic on Serenity. This little oneshot has been a work in progress for a long time now and I thought I could post it to see what sort of reaction i would get. Origianlly it was supposed to go with one of my poems i wrote but i can't remember which one now. _

_No I do not own Sailor Moon! So sue me! Oops I mean suing me would be a waist of time.  
_

_Set in first seasonbefore Mamoru and Usagi are together. These are some thoughts that they have about each other.** Usa/Mamo  
**_

**Usagi's P.O.V.**

The bell of the Crown Arcade's entrance rang. I looked up from my chocolate milkshake and saw him walk in. He stood tall and walked about with an air of self-assurance. He didn't care what others thought of him. Chiba Mamoru was caught up in his own world. I sank deeper into my seat hoping my friends and the booth would hide me from his dark stormy blue eyes that drew me into their depths every time I glanced at them.

He was everything I was not. He had achieved high grades throughout his primary and secondary schooling and now he was one of the top students in his medical course at Azuba Technical College. He was studious and didn't procrastinate when it came to study of any sort.

He was an all round performer in sports being an integral part of his schools baseball and football (soccer) teams. He gained first place in the 100meters sprint at the Tokyo Regional Daigaku Athletic Competition last month and was also a fairly competent swimmer. He also held a black belt in Karate and was also highly skilled in Kendo.

Not only that but this dark haired Adonis was also a musician. Back in High school he and a few of his friends had started a band for fun. 'Tsuki no senshi' they were called. Mamoru was the lead electric guitarist and backing vocalist for the band. The played at fewer gigs now due to all of the members being at college but they had a small following especially among the population of young females throughout the Juuban district.

He was an heir to a small fortune when his parents had died while he was still a small boy. He owned his own car and motorcycle as well as his own apartment. His wealth had attracted many friends and he was acquainted with many influential people.

You would think that with all the attention he received and his popularity, it would all go to Chiba Mamoru's head. Really he is one of the most down to earth people I know. He doesn't take his influence lightly either and tries to use what he has for good. Like becoming a doctor so he can help others.

He was too far out of my league to even consider thinking about having a crush on him let alone falling in love with him. But that is exactly the position I found myself in. I was hopelessly, and utterly, in love with Chiba Mamoru.

* * *

**Mamoru's P.O.V.**

I walked in the door of the crown arcade and spotted her golden head. She was so easy to find with that unique hairstyle of hers. She was caught up listening in a conversation with her friends as she sipped from the straw of her chocolate milkshake. It was the only time she wasn't talking. I wanted her to look at me. Her sky blue eyes held no barriers and I found it so easy to sink into their depths. She didn't care what other thought about her. Tsukino Usagi had a mind of her own. She had her own sense of fashion and followed her heart in all her endeavours.

She was everything I was not. Nothing fazed her. She didn't care about grades and all those materialistic things that everybody else in Japan viewed as success. Oh she tried her best at her studies and she was smart but she just wasn't the academic type. She just didn't let that pursuit control her life like most other students in Japan.

She didn't look on her lack of abilities and found other ways to get by. She was genuinely friendly to everybody and believes the best for everyone. Within seconds total strangers became her life long friends. She has this air about her that wants you to lay down your own life in her service.

She holds an innocence about her that makes you feel like you have to protect her from the evils of this world. People mistakenly take her for naïve but she is really wise beyond her years. All her friends turn to her when they are troubled.

She seems to lack in the talents area but she has the most beautiful singing voice of anyone I have ever heard. I hear her when she sometimes sings karaoke with her friends and it is the sweetest and clearest soprano I have ever heard. I'm surprised some talent scout hasn't picked it up yet.

She had many caring friends and a loving supporting family. That is what I envied most about her. It was almost like she never new the true pain of being alone.

She was way too far out of my league. I bet her father would never let a guy like me date his daughter. Especially since she was 15 and I was 19. It was stupid for a guy my age to fall for someone her age. But that is exactly the position I found myself in. I was hopelessly, and utterly, in love with Tsukino Usagi.

* * *

**Minako's P.O.V.**

As I sat next to Usagi in the booth I noticed everything that was going on between her and Mamoru. I looked around at the faces of my friends to see if they noticed but they where oblivious. I guess I had a special gift when it came to Love.

I knew those two were meant to be together. They were perfect for each other. In some ways they were opposites in other ways they were the same. Personality wise I would say they were very opposite, like the opposite ends of a magnet. One only needs to know how magnets work to know how opposites attract. Yes together they would balance the other out. Like yin and yang. Her bubbly personality would enable his serious one to have fun and his serious personality would keep her down to earth.

Soul wise they were kindred spirits, like two peas in a pod. The both cared very deeply for people. Usagi show this through her friendly manor towards all, and Mamoru showed this through his desire to be a doctor. Unbeknownst to them they both shared many similar tastes in flavours, sights, sounds and smells. Both like chocolate above any other flavour. Both loved watching the sunset over the lake in Juuban Park. Both had a love of classical music, although Usagi kept hers hidden to the outside world. Lastly they both loved the smell of roses.

How do I know all this? I'm not too sure actually. I just know. It's like a gift or maybe a curse. I can see how much these two should be together and yet they cause each other so much pain. I can feel that pain and it make me want to do something about it. Yet everything I had tried thus far has failed. It was like fate was waiting to bring them together in her own timing. If only the Goddess Aphrodite was on my side. I am so sure she could over rule the meddling of fate.

* * *

_What did you think should it remain a oneshot or should I try to get Minako to do some __scheming to bring them together. Anyone got some sugestions please Review_

_Until Next time _

_**Jaina-Rei ** _


	2. Chapter 2: An Answer to Prayer

**_Hi to the readers of this story. I liked the whole Aphrodite idea that someone suggested and decided to go with that. This story is not a priority of mine so I have been adding stuff over a few months. Yes I am still working on my others. I just find it hard to find time for them. This is what I have come up with so far for this story. I hope it's how you wanted. I tried to keep it like the first chapter but found it difficult. Please enjoy._**

_Italics Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Answer to Prayer**

* * *

**Authors POV**

Two eyes looked out upon the lone solitary figure that walked along the footpath past the lake in Juuban Park. Dressed in a long coat to keep out the late autumn chill she walked aimlessly following the path. She was staring at everything, but at the same time looking at nothing. Her long blonde hair was being tossed about in the slight autumn breeze. She didn't seem to care because she was caught up in her own thoughts. As the solitary figure passed the watchful eyes her shoulders dropped just a little like she had lost some hope in whatever she was thinking about. This only caused the watcher to have more concern for the girl.

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV**

_Aino Minako, I had heard her crying out for help from me. Who am I? Why I am the one and only Goddess of love. I hate to see one of my own struggling to make a match. It was true that this Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru needed a lot of help. I actually owe Selene a little favor. She had helped me out a few millennia ago. So in a way I could actually accomplish a few goals of mine at the same time. The fates where having a field day with Usagi and Mamoru it is true. They knew that this couple was extremely important to the fate of the Earth if not the whole universe. So they threw everything they had at them. Why? To test them, to prepare them for their future. Why else? It was making my job as Goddess of love extremely difficult. Nearly the whole of the other world was fighting against me. Placing bets and making a game out of this whole thing. It was my turn to team up. I had a few friends on my side. Selene for one. I think it would be best if we worked incognito to start with though. I had been listening to Minako's thoughts for a while now. I think it is time for me to start making some of my own suggestions._

* * *

**Minako's POV**

_Everyone knows two heads are better than one. I know I'm not the best for coming up with ideas that will always work. So I am going to need a partner in crime, so to speak. Now who on earth am I to get onto my side? Who would help me get these two together? I haven't been friends with Usagi and Mamoru as long as some of the others have. I don't know that much about them I just know that they should be together._

_Well let me see… Not Rei! She is smart when it comes to love and all of those things but, she's still got a crush on Mamoru not matter how hard she tries to pretend that she doesn't. Those feelings might cloud her judgment. Not Ami! Even though she is brainy she still thinks love is too illogical._

"What about Makoto_"_

_I'm not too sure how much help she'll be to me. She has already had her heart broken once and is still tender in things that have to do with the matter of the heart. _

"But she loves Usagi and she wants to help her out whatever way she can"

_She does want what's best for Usagi though. I just have to convince her that Mamoru is perfect for her. She seems like my only logical options besides Andrew. I don't want to have to explain my reasons to Andrew. He'll ask too many questions. I just know I'll say something that I'm not supposed to say with regards to senshi business. I guess for now I will have to stick with Makoto. Now all I need is some sort of plan. How on earth can I trap them to admit their true feelings for one another? I guess I should talk it over with Makoto first. I hope she has enough for dinner for two people I'm starving._

* * *

**Authors POV**

So Minako turned and started towards Makoto's apartment building. She was at least continent with herself that she would somehow find an ally in Makoto. As Minako walked apartment building she began to form plans in her mind.

Now Makoto was not the Goddess of love but she did have a strong women's intuition. For a while she had been thinking that there was something going on between Usagi and Mamoru, more than the fighting that they showed on the surface. She had been watching Usagi critically this afternoon at the arcade. She noticed how her mood changed when Mamoru arrived. She saw how she tried to hide from him but at the same time she tried to get a good look at him while she thought no one else was watching her. She noticed how Minako had been watching both of them very quietly. She noticed how from that point on Minako had been deep in thought. There was no evil gleam in her eyes of smirk on her lips like every other time when she was cooking up pranks and schemes. Makoto saw how soon after Minako had walked off on her own quiet and reserved. Something that was completely opposite to the Minako she had known so far. Yes something was up and Makoto wanted to be a part of it. So as she prepared her meal for the night she began to think about things.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

_I wonder what Minako would think about Usagi and Mamoru as a couple. I think they would be perfect together. Usagi is so naïve sometimes about the evils of this world. Mamoru on the other hand it is world wise and strong enough to protect her from the evil in it. We girls can't be there for her all the time, I think Mamoru would live up to his name and be an appropriate protector for our little rabbit._

* * *

**Authors POV**

Makoto's musings where cut short by a knock at the door. "Now who on earth could that be" she said to herself aloud before yelling out "coming" to the mystery person behind the door. Makoto almost got the surprise of her life seeing Minako on the other side of the door

"Hi," Minako said a little shyly, "Umm you wouldn't have enough dinner for the two of us? I want to talk to you about something and it might take some time."

"I always cook too much for myself, your very welcome to join me, I was about to dish it up. If you help me set the table it will be ready in no time"

Soon they were seated sitting opposite each other pausing before they ate hands together they both shouted the traditional Japanese saying before meals "Itadakimasu!!!" They then both started eating their food. Makoto was the first to talk curiosity getting the better of her.

"So, aah, what is this important something that you had to talk to me about?"

"Well you know that I have the ability to see things about people, like who has feelings for whom and who should be together and stuff like that" Minako started with her intentions straight out. _"No use wasting my time with small talk"_

"Yeah, sure! Who exactly are we talking about here?" Makoto's interest was piqued.

"I know this may sound a little weird from outward appearances but I know that Usagi and Mamoru are meant to be together"

"I so was thinking that just today." Interjected Makoto "I'm so glad you confirmed it to me Mina"

"Well to me it seams like everything is getting in the way of them getting them together. I want to help them along a bit. First before anything else happens they both need to admit to themselves that they have feelings for each other. Then we can begin by trying to bring them together."

"That makes sense to me but how exactly are we going to do this"

"Well for the time being it was going to be just me and you. I thought I could work on Usagi and you could work on Mamoru because you have more of a friendship with him than I do"

"Yeah he's kind of a sempai of mine. We do Karate together. I suppose I could get him aside after class and ask for some private lessons or something and try to ask him about Usa".

"That's a great Idea. I could get Usagi aside and go do some girly things with her try to get some gossip going and get her to open up to me. Well that's settled I guess but we still have some major planning to do."

"Yeah it's getting a little late for you to walk home tonight do you want to stay here tonight. I can pull out the couch and we can stay up talking a bit. You could borrow some of my clothes and stuff to sleep in."

"Yeah can I give my parents a call, tell them I won't be home?

"Sure the phone is in the hall. Finished your meal? I'll start the dishes while you go and call"

"Thanks for that" Minako replied as she walked around the corner to the hall.

* * *

**_Please keep the ideas flowing if you want me to continue_**

**_Until next time_**

**_Jaina-Rei_**


End file.
